


Coming Home To You

by Captainamericant, fingersnapstothat



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Depression, F slur, M/M, Panic Attacks, Social Media, Teacher!Steve, musician!Bucky, pre-serum steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 21:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14902389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainamericant/pseuds/Captainamericant, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fingersnapstothat/pseuds/fingersnapstothat
Summary: Loss manifest itself in different ways and for Bucky Barnes loss is the only thing he’s known for the past eight years.Or the one where Bucky reunites with an old friend.





	Coming Home To You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I'm so excited to finally share this my contribution of the cap revers Big Bang!  
> First I would like to give a huge shout out to my bang partner, [Victoria](https://borkyandstove.tumblr.com/). Without her amazing art this would not be possible!  
> I would also like to give a shout out to my amazing beta and friend [Ky](https://tiredbuchanan.tumblr.com//). Thank you so much for putting up with my dude! I love you!  
> Go follow both and I hope you enjoy the fic and here is the link of full art in hd. [x](https://i.imgur.com/LMJSanJ.jpg/)

Nothing really brightens up a morning like a hot cup of coffee and finding out that your nudes had been leaked.  Bucky sat on the couch of Hill’s office while she and Fury discussed ways to squash it. If it were up to him, he would ignore it until it was completely forgotten about.  It would take a whole of a week before the media would find another poor soul to leech off of. Hill and Fury had a much different idea.

“You could be helping us, Barnes,” Fury said, annoyed.  

Without looking from his phone Bucky replied, “Why would I? Don’t I pay the two of you to fix these kind of things?”

Fury muttered something about assholes and egos while he stomped over to Hill’s desk to help in drafting Bucky’s public acknowledgment of the nudes.  He had looked at them before driving to their office. If any of his nudes were to be leaked, at least they were his good ones.

“If you’re not going to help why are you here?”  He looked up and saw Hill glaring from behind her desk.

“You call and I come, isn’t that what we discussed?” He snapped.

“We also discussed no more front page covers with on the rags, Barnes.”

“Hey, you can’t really blame me for this! It’s not like I wanted them to get leaked.”

“If you didn’t want them public then you shouldn’t have sent them over a very public dating app,” Fury clipped.

“You also wouldn’t have met up with him and let him realize who you were,” Hill added.

“This is bullshit.  And victim blaming.”

She rolled her eyes and went back to viciously typing on her computer, muttering about how she always had to clean up his messes.  

Bucky crossed his arms, defensive and offended that they would blame the whole situation on him.  It wasn’t his fault that hot dude turned out to be a craze fan and douchebag wrapped up in one. He turned his gaze to Fury who did not look pleased one bit.  

“You know what this means right?”

Bucky narrowed his eyes, “No Fury, that’s bullshit.”

“We made a deal.”

“This isn’t a ‘Bucky Barnes’ fuck up! This whole thing isn’t my fault.”

“If we have to save your fucking ass it’s a fuck up!” Fury snapped, “One more strike Barnes.  One more and you’ll be in real fucking hot water.”

“Fuck this,” Bucky sneered, turning on his heels to stomp out of Hill’s office.

He heard the muffled sound of Fury’s shout from outside the glassdoors, “Yes, go throw a tantrum like you always do!”

Anger buzzed through his body as he stomped to the parking garage.  He slammed his car door shut and let out an audible scream. Bucky gripped at his steering wheel with so much strength that he swore that he could have ripped it off.  His breathing came out in harsh breaths as he tipped back his head and his eyes were squeezed shut. Bucky wasn’t sure how long he sat in his car for, but when he opened his eyes the ringing in his ears had subsided and he didn’t feel like vomiting anymore.

The drive home was too long.  Much too long. Once he walked through his apartment door he kicked off his boots, and maneuvered around the trash on his floor to clumsily pull off his shirt and pants.  Heading straight to his bedroom he fell face first onto his bed, and the second Bucky’s head hit his pillow he slipped off to sleep.

 

 **BuckBarnesFan20** wrote in **buckybarnes_update** ****  
  
**Leaked**

  
DISCUSS

Did ya’ll see the pics that were leaked last night.  How fucked up was that?? I feel for him, I really do but I also really want him to r*w me.  

tags: bucky barnes, bucky barnes update, celebrity news, oh so many conflicting feelings, so fucking many

__________________________

 

765 comments

Reply from **Anonymous**

Girl I feel you! Like, do I think it was horrible? Yes.  No one deserves to have their nudes leaked, but…..he’s so hot.  I am weak for one (1) man.

 

Reply from **Anonymous**

God did you see his abs?  God who even let him be that hot?  It’s illegal. Illegal I say!

 

Reply from **Anonymous**

If he really didn’t want us to see them he shouldn’t have sent them.  Honestly he hasn’t released music in years and I’ve been dying for content.  It’s the least he can do.

 

Expand **80 comments**

\- - -

 **Kat** @Katlovesbuckybarnes

Tfw your fandom is so fucking disgusting.  How could anyone find joy in someone’s private pictures being leaked?? Ya’ll are fucking sick and I’m so tired.  This is why I only interact with my mutuals.

\- - -

The music blasting in his ear prevented Bucky from hearing the story that had the crowd around him bending over in laugher.  Not that he was particularly interested. He liked this club the most because the lights were always too dim, alcohol was always free flowing strong, and people were always too drunk to recognize him.  Separated from the rest of the club by red velvet ropes, Bucky sat on a plus leather couch sipping at his fifth or so drink of the night. Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed the woman telling the engrossing story glancing up at him.  He smirked, putting his drink to his lips.

“What do you think my friend should have done,” she shouted over the music, picking up her drink as she did so.

“What?”

The woman squinted, “My story.  The one I just told about fifteen seconds ago?”

“Ah,” he said, “I wasn’t paying attention.”

Her perfectly manicured nails wrapped around her glass as she downed the rest of her drink.  Bucky watched as she swiftly placed the glass back on the table and call for another one. Finally she peered back at him, a smirk playing on her lips, “That wasn’t very polite.”

He shrugged, “I’m not a very polite person.”

“Now I don’t buy that at all,” she challenge, “I think you’re the type of man to help people cross the street, straight A student while you were in school”

“Maybe”

“Hmm,” she smiled.

She leaned in, her lips inches away from his, “I think i’m right.”  Finally, she leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Bucky gripped her arm to balance her as she maneuvered atop his lap.  She pushed her hands under his shirt and felt the bumps and curves of his abs. Bucky didn’t know how long they had been at it but he was ready to call an uber and get to a much more private place to finish their business when a familiar song played through the speakers.  The two of them halted as Bucky went rigid beneath her.

Images of long brown hair flash by.  Of large blue eyes and loud laughter.  Of pajamas and socks gliding along hardwood floors.

“What’s wrong?” the woman gasped, dazed.

Bucky turned to the speakers to his left and glared, shifting so that she was back on the leather seat he began to stand.  

“Where are you going?”

“To tell the them to change the fucking song,” he barked.

“But why?” She shouted over the noise, “This was my jam when I was in college!”

She giggled and swayed to the beat as Bucky glared and started to push himself through the crowd to reach the bar.  

“Hey!” he shouted, “I need you to change the song!”

The bartender gave him an annoyed look,“Sorry man, I’m too busy to go to the back and change it.”

“That’s bullshit! It’ll take ten fucking seconds.”

“Ten seconds that I don’t have.  Order something or leave, I got people to serve.”  The man walked down the length of the bar and ignore Bucky’s demand for him to stop.

Fuck, just how long was this fucking song anyways? Bucky clenched his hands into fist and slammed them atop of the wooden bar, rattling several drinks.  

“Hey, what the fuck are you doing?”

“I told you! I need you to fucking change the song!”

“Dude, calm down! It’s practically over!”

“I don’t care!” He couldn’t.  He couldn’t be in there anymore.  His throat felt tight. He needed--he needed-- a man bumped into him, making him stagger several steps back.  He felt cold liquid splash onto his shirt. Shit.

“Watch where you’re standing, faggot!”  

He didn’t know what happened next.  It’s as if every single string left in him snapped and the next second he was on top of him.  Bucky heard screaming and shouting around him but he didn’t care. He throw his arm back and landed a punch, and another, and another before several people pulled him off.

“What did you fucking call me!” He screamed, “What the fuck did you call me? Try saying it again around your fucking split lip you fucking piece of shit!”

He watched as the crowd around him grew and grew, phones out and aimed at him.  The man on the floor slowly stood and wiped the blood. He took several deep breaths before barking,  “Is that all you got? You fucking fag!”

Bucky threw himself forward again, but was stopped by several men.

“Let go of me!  Fucking let go!”

Two burley men pushed themselves to the center of the crowd and took Bucky’s upper arm in a vice grip they said, “We’re going to have to ask you gentlemen to leave.”

\- - -

 **IloveBuckyBarnes** wrote in **buckybarnes_update** ****  
  
**The bar fight** ****  
  
DISCUSS  
  
Apparently Bucky was in a bar fight????  From what I’ve heard the other guy bumped into him and he just loss his shit but I don’t believe that.  I know him and he he would never punch someone unprovoked!

tags: bucky barnes, bucky barnes update, celebrity news, i dont believe it guys!, i just dont!  

__________________________

 

475 comments

Reply from **Anonymous**

IDK why people are making such a big deal out of this!  People get into bar fights all the time, Bucky isn’t an awful person for standing up for himself!  We weren’t there but I doubt that he just swung at that other guy for no reason.

 

Reply from **Anonymous**

I think it’s absolute bullshit that people are bashing him without knowing the full story.

 

Reply from **Anonymous**

Guys, this might be an unpopular opinion but I don’t think that it’s ever okay to hit anyone no matter what.  So whatever reason he had to punch that other man it still isn’t okay.

 

Expand **62 comments**

-

 

 **Buckybarnesmusic** reblogged **jamessbckybarness**

No offence but saying that it is never okay to punch someone is a form of gaslighting.  What about abuse victims? Should they not be allowed to fight back? Saying that a person standing up for themselves are just as bad as their abusers is insane! I hate this fandom so much.

#people are insane!  #bucky obviously had a reason  #I don’t want to make any judgments on him until we get a full statement  

 

\- - -

“Are you actually fucking kidding me, Barnes?  A bar fight?”

Bucky slipped down the couch, glaring at the tip of his shoes.  

“What, no smartass reply?  No excuses this time?” Fury barked from behind his desk.  

“What’s the point?” he sneered.

“This is serious, Barnes.  He threatened to press charges!”

“Well fucking let him! It’s not like I don’t have the fucking money for it!”

Fury rubbed at his temples, exhausted, “He’s demanding an apology.  A simple public apology from you and he said that he’ll drop the charges.”

“You can tell him to go fuck himself, Fury.”

“You can’t meet me halfway with anything, can you? You always have to make mine and Hill’s lives hard,” he muttered.

Pissed, Bucky clipped back, “I’m not apologizing to someone that called me a fucking faggot, okay?  Let him sue me, I don’t give a fuck. I would rather lose everything than apologize to that fuck!” The room suddenly filled with silence.  Bucky gripped the arm of the couch as Fury stared at him. A beat went by, then another, until Fury finally spoke, “I’ll give Romanoff a call.  See what she can do about it.”

Bucky nodded. Natasha Romanoff was the best lawyer in New York and long time friend.  She could win just about anything.

“Until all of this fixed, lay low,” he added.

“Right.”

“I’m not fucking kidding, Barnes.  I don’t want to hear a peep from any gossip mags from you.  If you can’t fucking act properly outside stay in your fucking apartment.”

\- - -

 **Tiff** @JamesBckBarnespage

I can’t believe that Bucky Barnes is a bi-con #punchhomophobes2kforever

 

 **Jess** @bbbarnesfann

I too want to follow in Bucky Barnes’ footsteps and punch homophobes

 

\- - -

His two week of house arrest while his team fixed his mess almost killed him with boredom.  It almost made him want to pick up his gultair. Almost.

The morning Hill visited to tell him that he was free from any charges he laughed.  Actually burst out laughing.

“Please,” she said, “Never do that again.  It freaks me out.”

Bucky flipped her off half heartedly.  He would have to call Nat to thank her.  Maybe even take her out to their favourite bar, since he was allowed within 5 feet of alcohol again.  He picked up his phone to text her when Hill said, “Also, you have a reservation at 7pm today.”

Huh.  “A reservation for what?”

“A date,” she drawled.

“What date?  What are you talking about?”

She peered up at him, “Don’t you remember?  The strikes? Three strikes and Fury and I could set up PR dates for you.”

Fuck.  Shit. “Hill, I can’t.”

“You’re a big boy.  I think you can.”

“I haven’t been on a date in years!” He cried.  

“It’s a PR date, Barnes.  It’s hardly a real date. Also, there’s no one you need to impress except for the public,” she rolled her eyes.

“Oh, only the public?  That sounds easy.”

“Just be at the restaurant at seven, okay?  Cindy will be here at six to drop off a suit but you’re responsible for getting there.”  

Bucky groaned, “fine, whatever.”

“It’ll be a really big help to your public image.  Since it’s basically non-existent other than when you punch people.”

“I said fine!”

“That’s the spirit!”

\- - -

Wade Wilson was nice.  Well, he was weird, really weird but also nice.  Hill had said that he was an up and coming actor and Bucky would just have to take her word for it since he hadn’t payed any attention to hollywood for the past six or so years.  The date was going fine, they got along and Wade spoke enough for the both of them. He was just describing in excruciating detail about how he had fought off a canadian goose when Bucky realized that his drink was empty.  And he really needed a full glass to survive the rest of the story.

Instead of waiting for their waiter to make her rounds Bucky excused himself and made his way to the bar.  He placed his glass on the wooden surface and loosened his tie, wishing he could just rip it off and be done with the night.  

“Can I help you?” A voice said.

He twist to view the man behind the bar, and froze.  His blonde hair was styled neatly to the side, large glasses framed most of his face but Bucky was still able to see his freckles peeking through.  He looked older, but the same. He was still--he was still Steve.

“Steve?” He whispered, scared for the reply.  Scared that he might be wrong, and that this man might just be a doppelganger.

Steve opened and closed his mouth several times, “I--yea.  It’s me. How’ve you been, Bucky?”

Lying would be useless.  Steve would have seen the news, seen what a disaster Bucky’s life had been the past couple of years.  Plus, he had never lied to Steve before, and he wasn’t going to start now.

“Could be better, if I’m being honest.”

He laughed, “Yeah, I guess you’ve had a rough time lately.”

That was an understatement.  

“What about you? How’s your ma?”  Sarah Rogers was a firecracker, most strong willed person he’d ever met.  It was probably why Steve was such a stubborn bastard.

Steve’s smile dulled, he hunched his shoulder up as he answered, “She’s okay.  But I can’t really talk right now, I’m working.”

Fuck, right.  “I--just---would you like to talk later? When you’re off?”

Steve stared back at him, chewing on the inside of his cheek, something that he hadn’t grown out of since their childhood.  There was a pang of something in Bucky’s chest that hadn’t gone away since they started talking.

“I don’t get off until closing,” Steve finally replied.

“That’s okay.  I’ll wait. I can wait.”

“Okay,” he whispered, “Okay.  I’ll meet you at the front?”

Bucky nodded, feeling relieved.  He walked back to this table, dazed.  Wade was typing on his phone, but glanced up from it when he heard Bucky approaching.  

“Did you go across town to get your drink or something?”

His drink.  Right.

“I decided that I didn’t need another one,” he said.

“You chatted up the bartender didn’t you?  I saw him when we walked in, he’s a cutie,” Wade grinned.

“Yea, he sure is.”

\- - -

 **Sarah** @sarah_jay93

Omg guys my friend works at Carter and said that she saw #BuckyBarnes and @officalwadewilson there.  I think it’s a date!

 

 **Tia** @staryybucks

@sarah_jay93 PICS OR IT DIDN’T HAPPEN!

 

 **Chris** @gayforbuckybarnes

Wade Wilson and Bucky Barnes are on a date? Idk I kinda ship it.  

 

\- - -

The rest of the date was a blur.  Bucky didn’t remember a single conversation the two of them had, he wondered if he even managed to hold a conversation.  When he walked Wade out of the restaurant to his waiting uber, Bucky had told him as they waited for the bill that he would be going home a little later than Wade was.  All he got in return was a knowing smile and a wink.

“Sorry about tonight.  I probably wasn’t much of a date,” Bucky apologized.

Wade shrugged, “It’s not like I was expecting you to sweep me off my feet for anything, Barnes.”  He leaned to close the distance between them, “and between you and me? I got myself a real babe back home.”

“That so?”

“Mhmm, the love of my life I say.  Promised her I would come back to her once I become all famous and shit.”

“Well,” Bucky started, “You better get on that then.”

Wade laughed, “You’re an asshole, Bucky Barnes.  I like you,” he waved as he climbed into the Uber.  The car sped away and Bucky tucked his hands into his jacket, shuffling back inside the restaurant.

When closing neared Bucky stepped out to allowed the staff to clean without him in their way.  He stood against the the building, feeling more light and relaxed than he had in a long time. He ordered an Uber to arrive when Steve should be finished and waited.  New York was not a quiet city by any means. Despite the hour there were still delivery bikes and cabs zipping by on the road. A few drunk college students stumbling around and groups of people out for a late night snack.  God, he missed this city.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when Steve said his name.  

The man laughed, “Sorry, Buck.  Didn’t mean to scare you.”

He coughed and straightened himself out, “I was just startled, that’s all.”

Steve smiled, “Right.”

“Uber should be here soon,” Bucky said.

“Where are we heading?”

He suddenly felt shy, heat raising to his cheeks.  Shit, would it be okay to take Steve back to his place?  It was a wreck, but Steve never cared about that kind of thing.  But what if he thought it was weird? They hadn’t spoken in eight years.  Not since--

“Bucky,” Steve’s voice brought him out of his thoughts, “I think our ride is here.”

Right.  The two of them climbed into the backseat and and the driver took off.  

“You still haven’t told me where we’re going,” Steve said, “You trying to kidnap me, Barnes?”

“How’d you figure out my plan?”

He smiled, “John Mulaney taught me a thing or two.”

Bucky tilted his head back and laughed, “The message obviously didn’t get through because you’re in a car with me to a secondary location.”

They talked a bit more about media.  Bucky didn’t watch much, and he now had a whole list of things that Steve had demanded he needed to catch up on.  

When they finally arrived at Bucky’s building he paid the driver and declined Steve’s offer for paying half.  They walked through the lobby, Steve obviously awestruck by the whole thing. The whole elevator ride and walk down the hallway Bucky pretended that he didn’t see how shocked Steve was.  

Unlocking the door he let out a breath and pushed it open, “Home sweet home.”

It wasn’t as messy as he had remembered it being, but it was far to untidy for Steve’s company.  He hurried to throw candy wrappers into his garbage and toss cans of beer and pop into the recycling.  When he turned he saw Steve standing by his window, staring out into the city.

“That’s why I bought it,” Bucky said.

“What?”

“The view.  I saw the view and couldn’t say no.”

“It’s gorgeous.  You can see Brooklyn from here,” he whispered.  Steve twisted to look at bucky, and he was smiling.  Backlit by the moon his blonde hair looked almost golden, the oversized black sweater with more holes than Bucky could count but god was he beautiful.  He was so fucking beautiful. Bucky was wondering if he had made the biggest fucking mistake ever asking Steve to come home with him when he spoke.

“Hey, can I ask you a question?” Steve said, quietly.

Bucky’s mouth felt dry, “Yea. Yes.  You can ask me anything.”

He shifted, nervously and chewed on his bottom lip.  “Why did you never call? I mean, after.”

Silence filled the apartment.  Bucky heard his breathing coming out in harsh breaths and felt his heartbeat in his ears.  

“I--I-- just,” he stammered.

“I’m so sorry.  I shouldn’t have asked.  I’m sorry,” Steve babblered, dread filling his face.

“No, it’s okay,” Bucky breathed, “You deserve an explanation.”

He licked his lips and swallowed, “It was--it was just so hard, Steve.  I couldn’t. I couldn’t even look at New York for years without thinking about her.”

There was a pause, “We missed you, you know.  Ma and I still went over for Sunday dinner every week until--”

“Until what?  Until my parents moved?”

Steve shook his head and glared at the floor.  His hand curled into a fist, “Ma got really sick a couple of years back.  Right before your parents moved, actually. She was--she was only in the hospital for a few months before--before.”

“God Steve, I’m so fucking sorry,” he croaked, “I’m so sorry.  I should have been there.”

“Yea!” Steve cried, tears running down his face, “You should have.”  

Dread filled every inch of his body, he felt tears slipping down his cheeks and quickly whipped them away.

“You’re not the only one that lost someone, Bucky!  Your parents had already lost Becca, they had already lost a child and you just--you just left!”  Steve cried, “And what about me? Becca wasn’t just yours you know? Everyone lost her. Everyone.  How could you let us lose you too?”

“God,” Bucky croaked, “God I’m so sorry.”  His entire body was shaking, he gripped the back of his couch to steady himself as he cried.  “I’m so fucking sorry. I was so--I was so fucking selfish but I didn’t know what to do. I didn’t know what else I could do.”

Steve closed the distance between them and engulfed Bucky into a hug.  He placed a hand on Bucky’s neck and guided his head to rest on his shoulder.  “It’s okay. It’s okay, Buck.”

He clung onto Steve, heaving sobs into the crook of his shoulder and neck, “I’m so sorry.”

\- - -

 **Sarah** @sarah_jay93

UPDATE! He apparently left with their bartender?????

\- - -

Bucky was woken up by a pillow hitting his face.  He snorted awake, rubbing at his eyes and cringing at how tender they were.  

“Barnes,” Hill barked, “Can you explain to me why there is a short, blonde man currently using your kitchen?”

“What?”

“Short. Blonde. Man.  Using your appliances to make pancakes.”

Oh shit.  He sprung out of bed, and rushed to the kitchen.  Steve was standing in yesterday’s clothes and plating the last of the pancakes onto a large serving platter.  He looked up when he heard Bucky and Hill.

“Oh, you’re awake,” Steve said, “Breakfast?”

They moved the shit off of Bucky’s dining table (that he had forgotten he had) and ate.  Hill was okay with not having her answers while there were pancakes but she eyed Steve suspiciously.  Bucky’s usual hookups didn’t stay the night, let alone make him breakfast. He chatted with Hill, asking about her work, the weather, and everything in between.  Bucky sat in silence, chewing on his pancakes.

When they finished Steve offered to wash the dishes but both he and Hill leveled him with a glare and picked up the dirty dishes, demanding him to stay put.  Once back in the kitchen she turned to him, “Okay, now I want answers.”

Bucky rolled his eyes, and opened the dishwasher, “Steve’s an old friend.  We’ve known each others since before we could shit in toilets.”

Hill made a face, “What’s he doing here?”

“Ran into him while on the ‘date’ with Wilson.  I didn’t expect him to spend the night or anything we were just--catching up.”

He closed the dishwasher and turned it on.

“Wilson’s people called and said he didn’t want to go on anymore dates with you.  I’m guessing that Steve’s the reason?”

Bucky shrugged, feeling the the blush on his face.  

Hill sighed, “Well, at least we know you’ll be staying out of trouble for a while.”

“Shut up!” He sputtered, frowning when Hill laughed and walked into the living room where Steve was currently sitting.  

“Well,” Hill said, “It was nice to meet you, Steve.”

“Nice to meet you too, Miss. Hill.”

She smiled, turning to Bucky and mouthing ‘I like him’ before saying her goodbyes.  The apartment fell into silence then. Memories of sitting on the couch with Steve, talking about everything they had missed over the years.  Steve was a teacher now. He taught art at a high school in Brooklyn and did bartending on the side to help keep the art program afloat.

Bucky had scowled, “That’s bullshit.  They always forget to fund art programs.” Bucky remembered their rundown musicroom where he spent most of his time.  Their teacher had graciously allowed for Bucky and Steve to spend most of their lunches there. Bucky practicing piano and Steve sketching on the floor beside him.  Half the instruments didn’t work and yet they were expected to have a showcase every year.

“It’s a public school, Bucky.  Nothing is well funded,” Steve had said.

They had talked all through the night until Steve had yawned once too many times and Bucky and promptly shown him the spareroom.  

Now they were standing nervously in his living room, not knowing what to say to each other.  Steve shifted, “Um, thanks for letting me stay over.”

“Yea, it was no problem,” Bucky coughed, “Thanks for breakfast.”

He nodded, and gnawed on his bottom lip. “I guess I should be getting home then.”

“I can drive you.” Bucky offered

“No, you don’t have to.”

“Too late,” he replied, grabbing his keys from his coffee table, “I already decided that I’m going to do it.”

Steve scowled but followed Bucky out of the apartment and into the parking garage anyways.  He paused when they reached Bucky’s car.

“Seriously?”

“What?”

“I’m pretty sure this car is worth more than I am,” Steve replied, laughing.  

Bucky frowned, “You’re worth a million of these things.”

“I was only joking, Buck.”

He shrugged.  He never liked how Steve undervalued himself as a kid, he certainly didn’t like it now.  Steve gave him directions back to his apartment and the drive into Brooklyn was filled with Steve tampering with Bucky’s radio so of course he stopped on _that_ song.  

“Turn it off!”

“What? Why?” Steve laughed, cranking up the volume.  His own singing filled the car causing his ears to ring.  Bucky felt his chest contracting and vision blurring.

“I said to fucking turn it off!” He roared, pulling to the side of the road and punching the mute button.  Bucky clutched the steering wheel as his whole body vibrating. He heard Steve move beside him and felt a warm hand pressing to his back.  

“Shh, Buck.  It’s okay. You’re okay.”  He guided Bucky through several deep breaths, in through the nose and out through the mouth.  His hand moving up and down ins back in a smoothing gesture. They sat on the side of the road for god knows how long before Bucky finally felt his breathing go even.  He lifted his head from the steering wheel, feeling embarrassed.

“I’m sorry,” He whispered.  God, less than twenty-four hours since being reunited with Steve and he already had two breakdowns.  He’s a fucking mess and a half.

“No, don’t apologize,” Steve said, sternly, “I’m sorry.  I should have turned it off. I’m so fucking sorry Buck.”

Bucky clenched and unclenched his hands trying to get feeling back into them.  “It’s okay. You didn’t know.”

“It’s pretty pathetic, isn’t it?”  he laughed with no humour behind it, “That my own song would be a trigger.”

“We don’t get to pick and choose our triggers, Bucky,” Steve said kindly, “You should never be ashamed of yours.”

“It’s just that--it’s just that that song was for Becca, you know?  And it was her favourite. That’s all she listened to when I was visiting and--and I just can’t.  I can’t fucking listening to it without thinking about her. And when I think about her--” I do stupid things, he finished in his mind but Steve understood.  Steve always understood.

It took a bit for Bucky to feel ready to continue driving but eventually he got Steve home.  He lived in a modest looking building a few blocks away from a high school.

“Is that the school you teach at?” Bucky asked.

Steve nodded, “Yeah.  The commute is nice but that also means I see far too many of my students outside of school.  It’s weird on the other end too, you know?”

Bucky laughed but felt a tiny bit of sadness of having to be away from Steve.  As if he had read Bucky’s mind he pulled out his phone, “Here, give me your number.”

Dazed, Bucky took the phone and typed in his personal number, a number that only a hand full of people had.  

“There’s no running away now, Barnes.”

A smile spread across his face, “I could always block your number, Rogers.”

Steve shrugged, giving Bucky a look, “I know where you live.  I also have a pretty scary friend.”

“Is that so?”

“Yea, she’s a lawyer.”

Bucky made a face, “What’s a lawyer gonna do to me?”

“She’s also ex-CIA.”

He threw his head back in a laugh, “Okay, okay.  I won’t ignore your texts, god.”

“You better not,” Steve said, “Now unlock your car I’ve been needing to pee for the past thirty minutes.”

Bucky cringed and pressed the button to unlock the door and Steve sighed in relief.  “Thanks for the ride, Bucky.”

“No problem,” he replied, “now go before you pee your pants.”

Steve crouched to stick his tongue out at Bucky before closing the door.  He watched as Steve rushed up the steps of his building and didn’t drive away until a few minutes after Steve was inside.  Fuck, he was so pathetic and on top of that it seemed like his stupid childhood crush hadn’t gone away either. Double fuck.  

\- - -

**Bucky Barnes Cheats on Wade Wilson on First Date?!**

Heartthrob and trouble maker Bucky Barnes is well known for smash hits such as Winter was seen at restaurant _Carter_ with up and coming star Wade Wilson.   The two had been seen sharing a meal together tucked away at the back of the restaurant.  What was strange wasn’t that Bucky was out on a date (although he hadn’t been seen on one for years) but was when he had walked Wade out to a waiting Uber and gone home later that night with a different man!  That’s right, Bucky Barnes ditched his date for another guy? In the same day? Shame on you Bucky Barnes. Shame on you.

-

 **Pop Buzz News** @popbuzznews

Bucky Barnes seen leaving apartment next day with mystery man.  Who is he, and what is his relationship with Bucky? Tweet us your guesses!

-

 **Bucky Barnes Defence** @LucyyBarnes70

Omg, can these rags just leave Bucky alone???? How do we know that Wade wasn’t just a friend that he had dinner with? And so what if he wants to sleep with different people?  We don’t know him, we don’t know what kind of relationship he has! #leavebuckyalone

-

 **JamesBucBarnesmp3** reblogged **BuckysJamess**

Celebrity culture is so fuckin gross!  Bucky can’t do anything without people breathing down his neck about it.  He can date whoever he wants. He can fuck whoever he wants. It’s none of our fucking business.  If you’re a true fan of his you wouldn’t bother him with any of this shit and ignore all the trash these magazines are publishing.  

#people are so gross #fandom is so gross  #can we just go back to enjoying things please?? #he’s just human guys #it’s not that big of a deal #bucky barnes #wank

 

-

It was surprising just how well Steve fit back in Bucky’s life.  It was hard when paparozzi that showed up at Steve’s apartment and school demanding answers but a few tweets and PR statements from both his and Wade’s team it soon died down.  As it turned out, Steve’s scary ex-CIA agent turned lawyer was the Natasha Romanoff. When she had caught wind of their relationship (however you define it) she had shown up at Bucky’s apartment to send a reminder of how she saved his ass before and how she could destroy his life if anything ever were to happen to Steve.  Natasha Romanoff was not one to be fucked with.

For the next couple of weeks Steve and Bucky ate lunch together at a hole in the wall cafe near the school that seemed to never have any customers.  The food and service was shit and Bucky swore on his grave that it was a front for money laundering but Steve would always just laugh when he brought it up.

He bit into the cold panini as Steve talked about the shenanigans that his classes were putting him through.    
“I know this is hard to hear,” Bucky started, “But you were ten times worse than any of those kids.”

Steve gasped, “I was not!”

“You were, Steve.  You got into fights every other week, you protested in the cafeteria when they took away vegetarian options in our junior year, and you called Pierce a money pig in front of the whole school.”

Steve crossed his arms across his chest, “Well, I regret that.  Pigs are actually very intelligent creatures, unlike Pierce.”

Bucky snickered, “God, I thought he was going to expel your dumbass.”

He nonchalantly shrugged and pulled out his wallet to pay.  While Bucky wanted to pay for their lunches (C’mon Steve, it’s not like I don’t got the money for it) Steve had insisted that they alternate who pays.  Today was Steve’s turn. He placed a twenty on the table and they both stood to leave, waving at the man behind the counter. He scowled at them, giving them a look like ‘why do you still come here? This is obviously a front.’

They stepped outside and braced themselves for the wind.  Steve was bundled up in a thick jacket and a thick knitted scarf.  Bucky needed to get him some mittens for when it started snowing. They walked down the street heading towards the school.  In the corner of his eye he could see pap following them but he wasn’t concerned. Once they got onto school property there was nothing they could do to get to Steve.  He had almost landed into some hot water for attracting so many people to the school, but his principle seem to be understanding enough to know that it wasn’t his fault.  It helped her kids were fans of Bucky’s and he might have sent her a few signed CDs as a thank you.

As they approached the school they heard voices calling out Steve’s name.  He moved to shield him from any oncoming paparazzi but Steve had pushed him away and waved at the four people approaching them.  They were probably his students.

“What are you guys doing out here? Get inside you’ll freeze!”

“We just went to 711 to get some snacks for after school,” one of them replied, eyeing Bucky suspiciously.  

“Couldn’t you have just bought something from the vending machine, Billy?” Steve asked.

“No! That shit is overpriced and stale!” Another voice said.  

“America, you can’t swear in front of a teacher!” Her friend said.

“Mr. Rogers barley counts as a teacher.  He’s like a really cool, really chill old person that gets paid to babysit us.”

Steve rolled his eyes and left out a puff, “Okay, okay.  Get inside before the bell goes off I’ll meet the four of you inside.”

But they didn’t move.  Instead their eyes shifted to Bucky, “So, it’s really you, huh?”

He swallowed nervously, “Um, yea.  I guess it is?”

“How do you know Mr. Rogers?”

“Kate! You can’t just-”

“We’re childhood friends,” Bucky replied without missing a beat.  

“Oh, neat.  He never answers when we ask him,” Kate said.

“Because it’s personal! Bucky, don’t answer anymore questions.”

“Are you and Mr. R dating?” America asked, sing songy.

Bucky choked on his spit, and Steve yelled at them to get inside over their laughter.  The four ran to the door, making hearts and kissy faces at the two men as they did. Damn snot nosed kids.  
“Oh yea!” Teddy shouted, “Don’t forget to ask him, Mr.Rogers!”

The request left Steve red faced but it could have also been from the cold.  Jesus, he needed to get him inside before the damn punk catched a cold.  
“Ask me what?” Bucky said, trying to hurry it along.

Steve kicked at the ground at their feet, “I--well we’re having a showcase next week.  Some of my kids are displaying their art. It’s gonna be a whole thing, food, music. And I--”

Bucky’s heart throbbed in his chest, “And you?”

 

“And I just wanted to see if you wanted to come?”

Steve was inviting him to a thing.  A thing that was special. An event where his students and colleagues would be.

“Yea,” Bucky breathed, “Yea, I would love to come.”

Steve beamed, “Okay! I’ll text you the details!”

Right on time the school bell rang and made the two of them jump.  Steve said a hasty goodbye before rushing back into the school. In a daze Bucky walked back to his car, it was cold as hell but he could only feel warmth spread through his whole body.

\- - -

That afternoon Bucky swept the dust off his piano cover.  He sat on the bench, hands hovering over the keys. Slowly he played a melody that had been stuck in his mind ever since Steve had came back into his life.  He worked slowly, periodically stopping to write on his sheet music. He was out of practice, having not written a song in years but it felt like muscle memory.  Like coming home.

The next few days Bucky alternated between writing and hanging out with Steve.  The floor by his piano was littered with crumpled papers and he felt like his hand would be permanently stained with ink but he had something.  He had a song, for the first time in years.

He balanced his phone on his piano to record and lifted his guitar from where it laid beside him.  Hitting record he went through the song once, voice out of practice and rough, but he kept singing.  When he got to the end he realized in shock that his cheeks were wet. He quickly stopped recording and sat back, allowing himself to relish in all the emotions swarming in him.  

He always thought that he would never write again.  That all his inspiration and muse had died when Becca had but he was wrong.  What he needed was a friend. What he needed was his family. What he needed was Steve.  

\- - -

As the showcased approached Bucky became more nervous and nervous.  The day of he looked himself in the mirror and wonder if his outfit was a bit too much.  Bucky had always been a bit adventurous with his clothing but this was only a high school event.  Was a light teal suit with red undershirt a bit much? Maybe. He sighed, stepping away from his mirror and grabbed his sunglasses and keys.  

He drove to the school, feeling like throwing up the entire way.  He parked in a visiting stall and breathed. It’s okay. It’s just a little event.  Steve will be there. You’re here to support him and his students. With one last breath Bucky got out of his car and walked into the school.  He followed the signs that lead to the gym and when he stepped in he heard a gasp from several people. He cringed, he was hoping not to make a scene but obviously that wasn’t going to happen.  

“Bucky!” A voice called.  He turned to see Kate approaching him.

“Come on! I wanna show you my work!” She grabbed his arm and dragged him to the otherside of the gym.  “Sorry about them, some people just don’t know how to act normal.”

“Thanks, Kate,” he sighed.

“A friend of Mr. Rogers is a friend of mine,” she said.

When they stop, they stop in front of a portrait.  It’s beautifully done, Bucky looked at it in awe. “She’s beautiful,” he told Kate.

“Thank you, it’s my grandmother when she was my age.”

Seconds later Kate’s friends surround the two of them, “Bucky! You’re here!”

He nodded, feeling shy.  

“Mr. Rogers is just over there talking to some parents but he’ll be right over when he’s done,” Billy said.

He followed the kids around, oohing and aahing at all their work.  They were all so talented, but he didn’t expect anything else from Steve’s kids.  Steve finally joined them he looked exhausted, “How you liking the show so far, Buck?”

“It’s great.  You’re a great teacher, Steve.”

He blushed, “Shut up!  It’s all the kid’s work.”

“No way! My work wouldn’t have been nearly as good if you hadn’t taught me how to properly use oil paints!” America exclaimed.  

Bucky raised an eyebrow at him as if to say ‘see, I’m right.”

Steve snorted and told his kids to go talk to some people looking at their art.  He muttered as they all dispersed. Bucky spent the whole showcase by Steve’s side.  Steve acted like a buffer from people that didn’t really know the meaning of personal space.  By the end of the evening Bucky was helping stack chairs. Most of the kids and attendants had gone home and it was just Steve and his class now.  

Bucky swallowed down his nerves and let himself drift to where Steve was standing, “Hey, do you think your kids can handle the rest?”  

Most of the chairs and tables are cleared out of the gym, the only thing left was to sweep and Kate and America seemed to be having fun trying to see who could clean the fastest.  

“I think so,” Steve answered, “Why?”

“I got something to show you.”

The two walked out of the gym and towards the musicroom.  Bucky had seen it on his way in and memorized the path to it.  He smiled at Steve and gestured to the lock doors.

“Bucky, what is all this about?” Steve glared, but unlocked the door anyways.  

Flipping the lights on Bucky pointed to an empty chair near the piano, “Just sit and shut up for a bit, okay?”

Steve scowled but plopped down in the chair anyways.  Now Bucky was starting to get nervous again. He breathed, it would be okay.  This was Steve, he would always be safe with Steve. Bucky finally took his place on the piano bench.  Taking one last deep breath Bucky started playing the first song that he had written in years. The song that he had written for Steve.  Bucky heard him gasp but he kept playing. His voice felt rough with emotions and his whole body tingled as he neared the last bit of the song.  When he finished he looked up slowly, nervous at what his friend’s reaction would be. Steve simply stared back at him. Mouth agape and eyes wide and teary behind his glasses.

“Bucky,” he whispered, “did you--did you write that song?”

“Yea,” Bucky said, voice cracking, “For you.  Because of you?”

“Wh-what do you mean by that?” Steve asked, standing up.  Bucky followed suit, closing the distance between them.

“Ever since you came back into my life everything is different.  I can, god Steve I feel like I can breathe again.”

“Buck, I don’t know what to say.”

They inch closer and closer to each other, “Well, you can tell me if you like it or not.”

“I love it.  How could I not when you wrote it?”

Bucky reached out tentatively and placed his hand on Steve’s neck, “God, I hope I’m not misreading this.”

“You’re not,” and he closed the distance between them.  Bucky gasped, sliding his hand through Steve’s hair. Steve’s hands held onto Bucky’s arms to steady himself.  They broke apart, out of breath but smiling, god they were smiling so wide.

“I’ve wanted to do that since we were kids,” Steve breaths, resting their foreheads togethers.

Bucky laughed, “Then I guess we must be idiots then because I think I’ve been in love with you since we were in diapers.”

“You’re such an ass,” Steve grunted, pushing him away.  Bucky laughed, wrapping his arm around Steve’s waist. “Come back to my place tonight?”

A blush spread across his face, “Yea.”

\- - -

 **Mia** @miainthehouse

Okayokayokayokayokay so my younger sister goes to the hs that had that art show that #BuckyBarnes went to and I got a pic of him and his bf leaving the event! They’re so cute guys!

\- - -

**Breaking News: Steve Rogers proposes to long time boyfriend Bucky Barnes**

(click to read full article)

\- - -

 **Buzzfeedcelebrity** @Buzzfeedceleb

Bucky Barnes-rogers and his husband have just adopted a baby girl.  They had posted to social media saying that her name was Sarah Rebecca Barnes-Rogers.

 

**The end**

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please consider reblogging the master post [here](http://cometbarnes.tumblr.com/post/174794835419/coming-home-to-you-a-collab-for-the-capreversebb). Also follow me on Tumblr if you would like! [x](http://cometbarnes.tumblr.com)


End file.
